hurricanegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger
Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャー|Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā), translated into English as Stealth Wind Squadron Hurricaneger or Ninja Arts Squadron Hurricaneger as wikipedia:Street Fighter Alpha 3 Ninja Hurricane, was Toei Company Limited's 26th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Plot In the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy, three of its pupils aren't exactly fitting in. But because their Sensei believes them to have potential, he regularly spends the morning personally subjecting them to rigorous training. While the other students are having their graduation ceremony, a group of evil space ninja known as the Jakanja infiltrated the school, killing most of the students. The school's Sensei, Mugensai, turned himself into a hamster to evade his pursuers. The trio was then taken to a secret base to become the legendary Hurricanegers to fight the Jakanja. But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers of the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy for a while because the Gouraigers where searching for the Evil Force that Jakanja was searching for. But once the Gouraijers abandoned their mad quest they joined forces with the Hurricangers. Characters Hurricanegers Arsenal Hurricanger Arsenal *Hurricane Gyros *Keitaininto Hayatemaru *Triple Gadget **Dry Gun **Quake Hammer **Sonic Megaphone Hurricaneger Vehicles *Hurricaneger's Wingers **Red Winger **Yellow Winger **Blue Winger Gouraiger Weapons *Gourai Changers *Ikazuchimaru **Juujino Kata **Engetsu no Kata *Double Gadget **Horn Breaker **Stag Breaker *Kiraimaru Gouraiger Vehicles *Gouraiger's Bari Thunders **Kabuto Bari Thunder **Kuwaga Bari Thunder Shurikenger Weapons *Shurikenball *Shuriken's Bat Shared Weapons *Shinobi Medals *Victory Gadget *Ninjamisen Shinobi Machines/Karakuri Giants *Revolver Gourai Senpuujin/Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin **Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin ***Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin ****Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (Hurrier) *****Hurricane Hawk *****Hurricane Lion *****Hurricane Dolphin ****Karakuri Giant Gouraijin *****Gorai Beetle *****Gorai Stag ***Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin **Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth Karakuri Balls *1. Sword Slasher **Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Karakuri Ball Combo Hammer Crusher **2. Goat Crusher **3. Tortoise Hammer *4. Plant Axe *Karakuri Ball Combo Gatling Attacker **5. Gatling Leo **6. Squid Attacker *Karakuri Warrior Furai Maru **7. Furai Head **8. Furai Knuckle *9. Karakuri Manto *10. Spin Bee *11. Kabuto Spear *12. Catch Spider *13. Karakuri Stamp *14. Pitatto Hitode *Tri-Condor **15. Tri Tsuno **16. Tri Kanmuri **17. Tri Tsume Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Lady Gozen *Princess Laiina **Knuckle *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Universal Stealth Group Jakanja *Leader Tao Zanto (Ultimate Form) *Seven Dark Spears "Spear One, Furabiijo!" "Spear Two, Chuuzubo!" "Spear Three, Manmaruba!" "Spear Four, Wendiru!" "Spear Five, Sargain!" "Spear Six, Satorakura!" "Spear Seven, Sandaaru!" "Jakanja's Seven Dark Spears has arrived!" **Spear One, Furabiijo / GaoBlue (1-Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) **Spear Two, Chuuzubo (1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) **Spear Three, Manmaruba (Imago/Reckless Form) / GaoBlack (1-37) **Spear Four, Wendinu / GaoWhite (1-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) **Spear Five, Sargain / GaoYellow (1-43) **Spear Six, Satorakura / GaoRed (21-49) **Spear Seven, Sandaaru (39-50) *Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *JaniIga (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Low-Rank Magerappas Bionin Corps *Kekkaibo, the Joining Boundary Ninja (1, Movie) *Kurrisotsubo, the Copy Ninja (3, Movie) *Hanasakkadoushi, the Poison Flower Ninja (5, 25) *Futabutabou, the Dimensional Ninja (7, Movie) *Kuttukuhoushi, the Propagation Ninja (9, 25, Movie) *Yumebakushi, the Nightmare Ninja (11, 25) *Higenamazukin, the Dancing Ninja (13, Movie) *Octonyuudou, the "To Back" Ninja (14, 25) *Kirikirimaishi, the Mist-Spitting Ninja (16) *Girigirigaishi, the Island Ninja (17-18, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) Mechanic Corps *Jishakkumo, the Magnet Ninja (2) *Mogudrago, the Excavation Ninja (4) *Shiransu, the Splitting Ninja (6) *Gamajakushi, the Water Absorbing Ninja (8) *Tekkotsumeba, the Metal Ninja (12) *Kangaroulette, the Disaster Ninja (20, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *Unadaigo, the Thunder Ninja (24) *Chupid, the Noisy Love Ninja (26) *Jukukinoko, the Brainwashing Ninja (34) *MusasabiSuit, the Gliding Ninja (35) *Fusyokuruga, the Corrosion Ninja (39-40) Mask Corps *Jingiron, the Mirage Ninja (21-22, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *Killer Colonge, the Perfume Ninja (23) *Vampiyan, the Revival Ninja (25) *Omokaru, the Gravity Ninja (27) *Berotan, the Lingering SummerHeat Ninja (29) *Fanfurlu, the Space Wolves (31-32) / Fangerus, the Large Animal (33) **Brown Destruction **Black Beginning **Silver Emergency *Gomubiron, the Balloon Ninja (38) *Tsukkomina, the Comic Dialogue Ninja (41) Phantom Beast Corps *Badogi, the Misfortune Fan-Beast (40, 44) *Dezargi, the Disaster Fan-Beast (44, 47) *Madogi, the Cursed Fan-Beast (45, 48) Other Hurricaneger Dark Ninjas *Ashurasaru (Movie) **Hisaru **Blizaru *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) Jakanja Karakuri Giants *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) *Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) *Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) *Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Karakuri Balls *Raging Arrow *Grieving Bow Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *